阿巴瑟
阿巴瑟是星際爭霸系列中的輔助英雄。 阿巴瑟利用他的高機動性在戰場上自由轉移並附身他的盟友，讓他在保持安全的同時從他們使用他額外三種能力。 雖然他附身在盟友身上很強大，但是巴瑟本身卻很脆弱，很難靠本體一個人戰鬥。 背景故事 Abathur, the Evolution Master of Kerrigan's Swarm, works ceaselessly to improve the zerg from the genetic level up. His hate for chaos and imperfection almost rivals his hatred of pronouns. Abathur was created by the Overmind as a "brood of one", spun from many species. While it was the Overmind that was the will of the zerg's drive to perfect, it was Abathur who was the instrument of its will. By the Overmind's instruction he designed the Queen of Blades by wrapping her in a chrysalis, though not without injuring her in the process.Taken from the StarCraft wiki 阿巴瑟是凱莉根蟲群的進化大師，不斷努力改善基因水平的蟲族。 他對混亂和不完美的仇恨幾乎可以與他對代詞的仇恨相媲美。 Abathur是由主宰者創造的，是一種“育雛”，來自許多物種。 雖然是主宰的主宰是虫族完美的驅動力，但是Abathur卻是其意志的工具。 通過主宰的指示，他設計了刀片女王，將她包裹在蛹中，儘管在此過程中並沒有傷害她。1 遊玩方式 強項 *Global presence regardless of health and battleground situation *Amazing set-up partner for heroes that excel in isolation including Stitches * attacks are hard to avoid *Can gain experience in two lanes if properly concealed 弱勢 *Overall damage is largely relevant on battleground situation, like if is not stepped on, it contributes to damage waste and to prevent this the team must be well informed *Demands control on multiple points in the battleground * is one of the most difficult heroic that requires knowledge about playing style of every hero *Risks being exposed both from global abilities and from trying to soak experience 技能 普通狀態 Symbiosis Abilities While using this ability, Abathur is an immobile inactive cocoon while part of him "possesses" an allied hero. Abathur's player can use these abilities from the location of the possessed hero. 附身狀態 特性 Heroic Abilities 天賦 Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Symbiote's Carapace Build *Locust Strain Build *Symbiote Damage Build *Hybrid Build *Team Buff Build Tips *Use Abathur wisely and always check your surroundings. Don't stay in spawn go into grassy areas where there isn't a area that is revealed. Use the talent build to start a powerful swarm and you can take down towers with your locusts. Matchups Pairings Abathur's Symbiote can provide constant shielding to The Butcher, as well extra damage and waveclear. The talent Adrenal Overload provides an earlier powerspike for The Butcher, and it stacks with other attack speed buffs, making him even more deadly when is completed. Abathur pairs well with most melee assassins, with Samuro being no exception. Samuro having a lack of self-sustain means Abathur brings some much needed help with Carapace and a few other survival-oriented talents. Abathur can also play his own mind-games with the opponents by Symbioting one of Samuro’s Clones. Needless to say, your enemies will be struggling to figure out how best to deal with this menacing duo. Effective against Effective foes Although Abathur will rarely be in direct contact with the enemy team, Kel'Thuzad can easily capitalize on his stationary gameplay and lack of mobility if given chance. Additionally, 's low cooldown, high damage and global range means he can easily hit Abathur while busy with other tasks, especially during Symbiote. To add more salt to the wound, should Kel'Thuzad pick , he can harass Abathur over and over to score easy takedowns. 造型 ;Evolution Master (base) ;大師阿巴瑟 :Evolution is a process that's unending. Survival requires adaptation. Even Abathur, a master of manipulating evolution itself, is no exception to this cardinal rule of nature. ;趴趴瑟 :Upon occasion reality appears unsuitable. Desire for absence occurs. Inhibit ocular reception. Internally visualize. Possible for current location to alter. Make dreams come true. :Features replaced themed abilities. ;Xenotech :Humanity had never considered that sentient machines could exist in the darkness beyond the earth. From distant stars, Abathur's xenotech invaders came to plunder the earth's resources and further their evolution. :This skin is related to the Mechastorm themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Skelethur (Hallow's End skin) :Exoendoskeleton...logical next advancement. Secondary benefit, elicits fear in adolescent terrans. Useful. :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Features themed abilities. 發展 The inspiration for Abathur in the game came from the Overmind, what with the concept of there being an immobile hero with global powers.2014-05-04, Hero Suggestion Overmind. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-04 He was chosen for inclusion because of the gameplay opportunities he offered, despite the lack of appearance in a cinematic.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 In Alpha, Abathur only had his Heroic. wasn't added until Beta.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References 相關連結 * Abathur at Battle.net * Abathur at Starcraft Wiki * Artist of infobox image 音效連結 開始戰鬥！！ Category:英雄 Category:輔助